Season 14: Part 3/Transcript
Part 3. (In a board room on the station, Cloe takes a seat next to Daniel.) Cloe: So what's Dick showing us? Daniel: Some new product he's been working on. (Dick approaches the doors.) Dick: Fellow executives, it gives me great pleasure to introduce you to the future of law enforcement: (Opens the doors) ED-209. (Tue technicians and Dr. McNamara enter. ED-209 follows suit, but once he gets closer to the table, people start to back. ED-209 stops just in time.) Dick: The Enforcement Droid, Series 209 is a self sufficient law enforcement robot. 209 is currently programmed for Urban Pacification, but that is only the beginning! (Brody enters) Dick: After a successful tour of duty in the multi-universal settlements, we can expect 209 to become THE hot military product for the next decade. (To McNamara) Dr. McNamara... McNamara: We'll need an arrest subject. Dick: Mr. Kinney? Kinney: Yes sir? Dick: Could you come over here and give us a hand please? Kinney: Yes sir! Dick: (Loading a D. Eagle .50) Mr. Kinney's gonna help us simulate a typical arrest and disarming procedure. (To Kinney) Mr. Kinney, use your gun in a threatening manner. (Hands Kinney the gun) (Kinney points it at Dick.) Dick: Point it at ED-209. Kinney: Yes sir. (Kinney points the gun at ED-209. The robot activates.) ED-209: Please put down your weapon! You have 20 seconds to comply! Dick: I think you better do what he says, Mr. Kinney. (Kinney drops the gun. ED-209 growls and moves closer to Kinney, clearly starting to malfunction.) ED-209: You now have 15 seconds to comply! (Dick and Kinney sense something terribly wrong. McNamara opens the controls.) ED-209: You are in direct violation of Penal Code 1. 13, Section 9! (Everyone gets out of their seats and start to run for cover. Cloe and Daniel run to Brody.) ED-209: You now have 5 seconds to comply! 4! 3! 2! 1! I am now authorized to use physical force! (ED-209 fires at Kinney, ripping him apart in a gory fashion. McNamara finally manages to pull the plug. Everyone gets up and rushes to Kinney.) Man: Somebody wanna call a goddamn paramedic?!!! Brody: Wha.. What just happened here? Cloe: I have no idea. Old Man: Dick, I am very disappointed. Dick: I'm sure it's only a glitch. A temporary set back. Old Man: YOU CALL THIS A GLITCH?!! Cloe: Well, Twilight's not gonna be happy with the Old Man when she gets here. Brody: You're telling me. (The Datacom goes off.) Brody: Go ahead, Salt. Salter: We found that Jane girl's location. Meet us on the Megaship! Brody: On it. (Daniel, Cloe, and Brody all head to the where the Astroship is docked and they meet David who's waiting for them) David: Good you're here. The others are on board. Salter's about is about to tell us Jane's location. (They enter the ship they all gather in the Astroship's meeting room) Marion: Cloe, how did the meeting with Dick go? Cloe: You don't wanna know Marion. Trust me. (Salter enters) Salter: We all here? Good. Now we can begin) (Marion pushes a button and show a planet) Salter: This is where that Jane girl is now. David: Coruscant. Daniel: That the overall capitol of the Order. What is she doing there? Sarah: A shape shifting thief working for Cerberus? I hate to think what she's doing. Preston: We gotta find her before she does.... Who knows what. Jack: Think you can get us there, Marion? Marion: Yes. I'll get us there as quickly as possible. (Marion heads up to the bridge and set course for Coruscant. They soon arrive and dock. David, Daniel, Cloe, Jack, Brody, Sarah and Preston all step out. Marion, Holly and Salter each keep watch of the ship) David: Coruscant. Its good to be back. Brody: You've been here before? David: Coruscant is my home. Cloe: Coruscant is one of the biggest cities ever. How are we gonna find that Jane girl? Brody: I have an idea how we might find out. We got two friends here on Coruscant on missions of their own. Maybe they've seen her Cloe: Are they also Power Rangers? Sarah: That's right. Cloe: AWESOME!! David: Hmm.... Two Powers Rangers on a mission on Coruscant and a Cerberus agent here. That can't be coincidence. Can you contact them? Preston: Yeah we can get hold of them. David: Tell them to stay on their guard and keep their eyes open for a shapeshifter. (Scene changes to the two Power Rangers in question, Calvin Maxwell and Hayley Roster, who had just completed their mission, dealing with some rouge security droids, and were gonna start looking around the city) Calvin: So now that we're finished what you wanna do? Hayley: Well we are on one of the biggest cities ever. Let's explore and see what it has to offer. (The two are being contacted. Calvin answers.) Calvin: Yeah Brody? Brody: Hey guys. We're here on Coruscant. We need you to keep you eyes out for a shapeshifter that isn't Mick. (All of a sudden, a destroyed droid became Jane. She creeps up to Calvin and Hayley.) Hayley: You see what she looks like for real? Brody She's a girl and dressed up in Cerberus armor. You'll know it if you see it. Calvin: You got it. Jane: I'm afraid you don't, Yellow Ranger. Calvin: Okay. (Suddenly he and Hayley turn around) Whoa! Where did you come from?! Jane: Not important. Now, hand over your Power Stars and I'll let you leave this planet. Calvin: Sorry. Not happening. Jane: Hmm. Okay. Suit yourself. (Jane lunges at Calvin, knife in hand, but Hayley defends Calvin pushing Jane back. The two fight Jane hand-to-hand while avoiding Jane's knife swings. Jane is knocked by the two. She looks at them annoyed) Jane: All right, no more messing around! (Jane shape shifts into a giant spider. She hissing at the two) Hayley: Oh that's disgusting! (Jane then pins both of them down on the ground with two of her 8 legs. She look down at them. They feat the worse but suddenly Jane is kicked in the face which makes her back off. She turns back to normal and look at her kicked her. Its David who arrives with the others)] Jane: You guys again!?! David: Yep. And this time you're not getting away Jane. Calvin: Thanks for coming guys. Sarah: We're a team remember? Preston: We stick together. Hayley: Then let's take care of this shapeshifter. (Brody and his friends stand side by side.) Cloe: Oh no way. Are they gonna do it!? Brody: Its Morphin' Time! Ninja Spin! (They each use their morphers and they each become their ranger forms. Brody, the Red Ranger, Preston, the Blue Ranger, Calvin, the Yellow Ranger, Sarah, the Pink Ranger, and Hayley the White Ranger) All 5: POWER RANGERS, NINJA STEEL!! (The heroes each look impressed by this and Cloe looks at them like she has stars in her eyes.) Cloe: Oh that's sooooooo cool. Jane: Well that's nice! There's 5 of them now! Daniel: Ready to give up now? Jane: Heh. Not quite. Unlike last time, I'm prepared this time! (The group hears something coming toward them. Appear behind Jane is a gunship) Jack: Gunship!! Jane: Now open fire!! (The gunship starts firing bullets and missiles at the heroes. Everyone runs in different directions to get away. The Ninja Steel Rangers all pull weapons.) Ninja Steel Rangers: Ninja Blasters! (They start shooting at the gunship. Taking some hits is force to moving in order to evade the shots. Meanwhile David starts fighting with Jane) Jane: I'm gonna slice you up! David: Don't bet on it! (Jane starts swinging her knife at David, but keeps missing. David throws a series of punches at Jane each one connecting. He then grabs her arm when she tries to swing again, and throws her) Jane: Damn it!! Who is hell is this guy!? (Jane gets back up and tries to shape shift again but before she can get the chance David attacks her again. He finally hits her with an upper cut that knocks her down. Back with the rangers, they all fire their blasters at the same time and finish off the gunship. Jane sees the gunship destroyed and tries to drag herself away. But she then sees two pairs of feet appear in front of her. She looks up and sees Cloe and Jack) Jack: You're not going anywhere. Cloe: PUNCH IN THE FACE!! (Cloe punches Jane in the face and scene goes to black. A while later Jane begins to wake up ) Jane: (Groaning) Ow... What...? (Jane looks up and sees herself surrounded by the heroes) Jane: ...... Damn it...... Daniel: Well we got her? What do we do with her? Jack: Let's find out what she knows. She's sure to have info on Cerberus. Jane: Oh I'm gonna be integrated then? Cloe: That's pretty much what happens with captured enemies. Jane: Well if you're part of it then integration doesn't seem so bad. Cloe: What??? Jane: But how about instead of that I save us all a whole lot of time and just cut right to the chase: I don't anything about Cerberus' plans. I'm not really even part of Cerberus? Daniel: Not part of Cerberus? What do you mean? Jane: I'm not some poor sap they ripped off the streets, or some idiot who believes humans should rule over all. I really don't care about any of Cerberus' goals. David: But why are you working for them? And why are you willing to talk? Jane: I'm just thief they hired. And they made a VERY generous offer. A girl's gotta eat right? Jack: You sound like a lowly mercenary. Jane: I! Am an artist! You think skills like mine are easy to get?! They are not! And I don't normally work for anyone expect myself! Like I said: Cerberus made a generous offer. David: And what is it Cerberus wanted you to do? Jane: Well first they wanted to steal a few things from the different settlements. But here, they wanted to take the those two's Ninja Stars. Turns out they knew about these guys and were waiting for them to show. After I mentioned our little fight on Endor, they sent me here and...... Here we are. Jack: They knew about the Power Rangers? Daniel: And they want their morphers? Brody: So we can now add Cerberus to the list of people are our Ninja Stars. David: Well now we got some info regarding what Cerberus is up to. Not much but its a start. Cloe: Okay so that just leaves one question: What do we do with her? The shapeshifter. Jane: Its Jane Jones, thank you. Daniel: Jane Jones.... Any relation to Dick Jones? Jane: Who? Daniel: Never mind. Jane: Okay, so if you are done interrogating me, I have an offer to make you. Cloe: An offer? Sorry but we're not interested in- David: I'm listening. Cloe: '''Huh? '''Jane: Good. Now you all bested me and you are likely thinking of throwing me in jail. Jack: The thought has crossed our minds. Jane: Well see here's the thing: I'm not really fond of the idea of going to jail. Plus sooner or later, I'll just escape. I am a shapeshifter after all. David: So what is it you have in mind? Jane: Use me. Cloe: Excuse you? Jane: You heard me. Use me. Let me join you're little team here. Daniel: You want to join us? But what about Cerberus. Jane: Like I said: Cerberus is just some guys who hired me to do some jobs. I don't owe them any real loyalty. Plus if Cerberus is having me do stupid jobs like fight Power Rangers then no amount of money they give me of is worth it. Jack: And I bet we can expect the same loyalty? Jane: Hey I can be loyal. Just so long as people don't have me do stupid things that gets be arrested and killed. (Turns to David) So what do you say? You've seen me in action, and having a shapeshifter would be very useful don't you think? (David crosses arms and starts thinking) Cloe: We're not considering this our we? She's a criminal and needs to be locked up. Jane: Wow. Coming from you that hurts a whole lot. Cloe: And what is her deal with me!? Its creepy! Daniel: But she did make a good point Cloe. She could just bust. Would not be that hard to do. Jack: So what do you think David? David: ......... All right, Jane. We'll let you join us. Cloe: What??? Jane: You made the right choice my friend. (Stands up) Consider me you're ally in your fight against Cerberus. David: Understood. (To Salter) Take her to the space I set up. Mick will meet you there. Salter: You got it. Jane: Mick? Who's Mick? (The two leave.) Cloe: You know... Who IS Mick? Brody: Mick is a friend of mine. He was with me when I escaped Galvanax' ship along with Redbot. Daniel: Who's Galvanax? Brody: I understand you guys have questions, but I'm afraid they'll have to wait. (Salter and Jane arrive at the vacant space.) Salter: David had this apartment set up for you. Jane: Okay.... Salter: ....You're being placed under house arrest. Jane: WHAT?!!!! (A crate transforms into a humanoid being.) Mick: Whoa! Whoa! Before you go off on Salt, just hear us out, alright. Jane: Who the hell are you? Did you just shapeshift?! Mick: Yeah. I did. But... the reason why we decided to do this is because we want to see if we can trust you. Jane: Like I said, the guys at Cerberus just had me doing some jobs. Mick: And I understand that. But for right now, this is what we have for you. Salter: Trust me, Jane. This beats a cell. (The door opens.) Jane: Hmm. This place is... okay. (Jane enters.) Salter: Phone Terminal is right there. We'll call you if we need you. (Salter and Mick leave. Jane walks around.) Jane: Well, that lady makes a good point. (Jane goes and lies down on one of the beds. Back on the Megaship...) Cloe: Are you sure that was the best course of action, David?! David: Mick made the decision. Not me. Cloe: Then why didn't that Mick guy talk with US first?! (Mick arrives) Mick: Ahem! Hi. I'm Mick. David: Yup. Mr. Mick Kanic. He's the mentor for the Ninja Steel Rangers. Mick: Jane is in her apartment. The whole thing went very well, actually. Cloe: Okay. Is there any reason why you let a shapeshifting criminal into our ranks? Mick: Well.... (Mick looks at Brody and David and the two nod.) Mick: According to Multi-Universal Legend, which I've been hearing for years, there were a previous group of heroes in the Multi-Universe. They where a part of the same Order we serve. They called themselves... Knights of the Just. Daniel: Yeah..... Yeah! My Mother told me this. My Father was a member of that team. Cloe: So were both my parents. But why are we talking about that? Mick: Princess Celestia passed a code that once a generation is retired, a new one is to take its place. (Gets out something) THIS is what's left of her. Daniel: Her crown. Mick: The crown is what led Brody to you guys on Endor. Also, the crown also led us to another being that Celestia would feel suitable for the new generation. Daniel: Jane Jones? David: Yup! Equestrian Magic like this doesn't lie to us. (The alarm goes off.) Cloe: Talk to me, DECA! DECA: Cerberus activity on the moon Europa. Daniel: A moon of Jupiter? That moon's a frozen tundra! Brody: I think it's time Jane proved herself. (In Jane's apartment, the terminal rings. She gets up and answers.) Jane: Yeah? Salter: Brody is on his way to your apartment. We have work to do. Jane: I guess it's time then. (Later, the Astro Megaship arrives on Europa. The ship touches down. The heroes, excluding Marion and Mick, step out.) David: Keep an eye on your temperature. You'll freeze to death if you're not careful. (Jane sees something.) David: Jane. You okay? Jane: It's nothing. (The heroes keep moving. They reach the source of the disturbance.) Holly: That site must be it. Brody: Let's get in there. (All of a sudden, numerous soldiers uncloak.) Soldier: SURROUND THEM!! David: You guys better Ranger Up! Brody: It's Morphin' Time! (The Ranger get out their Ninja Power Stars and lock them into their morphers.) Rangers: NINJA SPIN!! (Morph) (The Rangers fight the soldiers. All of a sudden, a gunship arrives and fires upon them.) Jane: That's it! (Jane shapeshifts into a lion, lets out a loud roar, and lunges at a Cerberus Soldier, killing him.) Soldier 2: I thought we were on the same side!!!! Jane: Not anymore!!! David: Let's help her out! Calvin: Got it!! (The heroes continue to fight the soldiers. The last soldier stands dazed.) Jane: Do it, Brody!!! Brody: (Presses a button on his Ninja Star Blade) RED NINJA STRIKE! STEEL SLASH! NINJA SPIN! (Continuously attacking the soldier) FINAL ATTACK! (Strikes down the soldier) (The heroes regroup.) Brody: Looks like Cerberus won't be bothering this moon anymore. Ninjas Win! (Back at the Citadel Station.....) Brody: You gave it your all, Jane. I say we can trust you now. Jane: Thanks. Also, I think seen or heard something on that moon. Holly: What do you think it was? Jane: It looked like some vision of a whitish alicorn. Mick: I knew it! Princess Celestia has chosen you too! Jane: Wait. That Equestrian Princess that died a decade ago? Brody: The very one. (Jane stands speechless.) Jane: But... Why me? I stole from people and broke the law to survive! Mick: The Princess' spirit wouldn't have chosen you if she didn't see something in you that can prove to be a change for the better. David: Mick's right. (Jane still stands confused. Later, Marion and Holly are seen monitoring the system. Marion spots something.) Marion: Hey Holly. I'm getting a disturbance. Isn't that Pangaea? Holly: Yeah, but what would be going on there after we defeated Moo? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Transcripts